Summer Escape
by justicegrl
Summary: Last day of school before summer break.Rachel is off to NY for a music program and Quinn is trying to tell Rachel something.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything about Glee which is an amazing show!

( I'm pre-ordering season 1 yay!)

* * *

**Last day before summer break~**

_Beep..Beep..Beep.. Good Morning Lima! We… _

Ugh! Shut up! Rachel slammed the alarm off.

Rachel sat up trying rubbing the sleep from her face.

Rachel opened her eye to the welcoming sun streaming in from her window.

She smiled to her self "_Finally the last say of sophomore year!"_

Hopping in the shower and dressing for her last day of school before summer break she ran down stairs to greet her daddy and to have a quick bite and rush off to school.

She pulled into the school parking lot and with relief there was no one but faculty members on campus.

At her locker Rachel started to clean out all the stuff she accumulated over the school year. She started taking down photos of her family and her cherished gold star that she used as a reminder of where she was going after high school.

As she was finishing up cleaning her locker she heard music traveling from the music room. "Huh I wonder who that could be?"

Rachel slowly approached the music room to not disturb the beautiful music that flowed out from the room.

"Oh my…who would have thought that Quinn would be here singing? _Wow she's beautiful…what! Stop that train of thought! _ Okay yeah I meant that she has a beautiful voice a little sharp at times but beautiful none the less."

Rachel was so into reprimanding her self that she didn't notice Quinn had finished singing the song.

"What are you doing lurking Berry!" spat Quinn.

She looked pissed Rachel thought.

"I...I heard music coming down the hall and I just wanted to know who else was here early and singing. I was not lurking Quinn! I was just admiring the song you were singing. By the way what song was that? It sounds familiar but I can't seem to place it."

"_Ugh there she goes again with her rambling. Why can't she ever use mono syllables to answer."_

"The song is 'The Only Exception by Paramore. Now move Berry!"

Rachel moved out of her way as quickly as possible. She did not was to deal with Quinn's wrath. Rachel just wanted to quickly have the day be over so that she could prepare for her trip to New York for the 8 week music program she got into.

Rachel walked back to her locker and took her belonging out to her car so that after the last bell at the end of the day she could just leave the school ASAP.

* * *

Quinn's POV~

Quinn was in the locker room after leaving the music room.

Sitting alone on the bench she was crying.

"_I thought all these mood swings where supposed to stop! Ugh!"_

She kept crying her eyes out. She did not expect giving up her daughter would hurt so much, but deep down she knew she did the right thing.

"At least I know where she is and I can visit her. Now how am I going to tell Rachel that her mom adopted my baby girl."

"WHAT!" Santana said shocked.

"_Shit!"_

* * *

AN:

I will stop here because I need to be somewhere. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Also this is my second fic. I've written and my grammer sucks, which is why I would really appreciate a beta for this fic please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything related to this wonderful show GLEE!

* * *

**Locker Room~**

"Shit" Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say!" Santana yelled.

"S, lower your voice! And what I just said keep it to yourself!"

"Why should I? Santana replied with a sneer.

"Because it's none of your business."

"Whatever~ you better tell her today or I will!"  
"Wait…what? Why do you even care if I tell her or not?"

"Because… ugh! Whatever" Santana just walked towards the door but before she left, she reminded Quinn if she didn't tell Rachel that she would.

"Shit shit shit! Ugh can this day get any worse!" Quinn yelled in the empty room.

"_Okay first things first, go to class and talk to Rachel ASAP."_

**

* * *

Spanish Class~**

Rachel walked into class late again thankfully Mr. Schue understood since it was not unusual for Rachel with her getting slushied often. As Rachel was taking a seat in her usually spot in the front of the class she noticed that someone was staring at her. She couldn't tell who without turning around which she didn't feel like doing at the moment with the class full of cheerios and football players behind her.

As class was coming to a close Rachel decided to take a chance and look behind her to see if anyone was still watching her. Putting away her books into her bag, she looked around the class room discreetly that's when Rachel noticed that Quinn was looking at her but with a look that Rachel couldn't distinguish. Rachel knowing how pissed off she was this morning she didn't want to deal with Quinn again. She decided to make a quick exit as soon as the bell rang.

Rachel practically ran to her locker avoiding Quinn and Karofsky just in case he decided he wanted to make it a double slushy day.

At her locker she gathered her books for her next class and thankfully Quinn wasn't in there nor any of the jocks.

The lunch bell rang and Rachel was heading towards her locker after returning all her text books from the school year at the library to get her lunch and head towards the auditorium.

Rachel was just closing her locker when she screamed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Santana, which would cause a major dent in my path to being a star on Broa…."

"Shut it Berry! Did Quinn talk to you yet?"  
_"This day is really dragging and so confusing. What is she talking about why would Quinn want to talk to me? And why is Santana talking to me, especially without calling me by one of her many favorite nicknames that the Cheerios dubbed her since freshmen year."_

"Berry! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What where you saying Santana? If you don't mind repeating yourself becau…"

"Ugh! Berry, can you just stop talking for a sec!"

"Sorry…" Rachel said meekly.

"Finally! Quinn needs to tell you something so go find her."

With that she Santana turned on her heels and left Rachel gaping after her.

After she was left alone in the hallway Rachel grabbed her lunch and headed towards the auditorium.

"_I'll look for her later" _Rachel thought.

* * *

**Auditorium~**

Rachel finished her vegan lunch and started to sing the song she was going to use to audition for that lead part in the musical that was going to be taken place at the end of the 8 week music program.

As Quinn approached the only place she knew Rachel would be besides the music room, she heard the song 'I'm not a girl, not yet a woman by Britney Spears' being sung in the auditorium.

Quinn listened until the song ended and she slowly entered the auditorium.

Rachel was just putting away her music sheets when she heard the door to the auditorium being closed. She turned around and saw Quinn approaching the stage.

Stepping on stage Quinn became nervous, and she just wanted to turn around and run.

"_Why does this have to be so hard? Come on Quinn suck it up, you can do this."_

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel I have been trying to tell you something today, but before I start you have to promise me you won't interrupt and hear me out until I'm finished."

Rachel just nodded. "_I'm getting nervous I wonder what she needs to tell me that she's having so much difficulty telling me."_

"Okay, Rachel when I was in the hospital after giving birth to my baby girl, I decided that I wanted to give her up to be adopted. My mom tried to persuade me into keeping her but I knew I wasn't ready to be a mom yet and even though it hurt a lot to let her go I knew I was doing the best thing for her as well as for me."

Rachel was about to ask what this had anything to do with her, but Quinn seeing her about to interrupt, held out her hand for Rachel to wait until she was done.

"Like I was saying what I did was the best for all the party involved. I…I gave her up to someone I knew would take care of her and she promised that I could visit her whenever I wanted. The person I gave her to is…is you mother Rachel…" Quinn finished and looked up from the floor and saw shock to pain to anger in the dark eye's of Rachel who didn't say a word.

Rachel just stood there for what felt like forever. Quinn was starting to fidget not knowing what to do or say because it was getting really uncomfortable.

Rachel finally asked "why did you even tell me?…why?"

Quinn was speechless she didn't expect her to ask her a question and she didn't know how to answer her.

* * *

AN: I'm really in need of Beta please! English may be my first language but I suck at grammar!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee!

* * *

**Auditorium~**

"Why did you even tell me?...why?" asked Rachel with an edge in her voice.

Rachel was trying to control her emotions while looking at Quinn. She couldn't believe what Quinn just said to her. _"How could she think it was in the best interest in everyone involved? What _

_about me? Who am I kidding she doesn't even care to see how her decision to give up her baby was hurting me. I bet she only wanted to tell so that she could rub it in that I was alone without a _

_mother, where she her own and now my mother as well." _Rachel thought as she looked at Quinn with more anger than she realized she could contain.

Quinn not knowing how to answer that question she just stared at Rachel trying to figure out what Rachel wanted from her.

"You know what Quinn; forget it! I know this is some sick way for you to torture me emotionally since you think that giving me slushy facials is beneath you now. I can't believe I actually

thought you changed since you got pregnant, but now I see that it was all an act! " Rachel shouted at Quinn.

Rachel was now seething. Finally she was able to vent all those frustration and anger she felt towards the girl for ruining her high school career since freshman year.

"Congratulations Quinn you now have everything you want! Since everything has to revolve around you!" Rachel just screeched and stormed out of the auditorium.

Quinn being shocked would be an understatement; she couldn't believe what Rachel insinuated. _"How could she believe that I hadn't changed? How could she believe I did this on purpose to _

_hurt her?"_ She would admit that her past self was very curial to Rachel but that was the old Quinn who hid behind torturing Rachel daily because of her own insecurities because to

everyone Rachel Berry seem to have everything she could have ever wanted. Rachel had a dream which was actually within her grasp as well as a loving family even if it was

unconventional. Rachel Berry had a way out from becoming a Lima loser that most of her class would end up becoming and on top of that she didn't seem to be affected by how much the

cheerios and the jocks tormented her. She never showed how she was affected until today.

Rachel was so consumed in her on thoughts that she almost forgot she still had two more classes left before school let out. So Rachel went to take a few deep breaths before forcing

herself through the rest of the day.

As Rachel was walking to her classes Quinn was still in the auditorium too shocked to move or even thinks to realize that she too needed to get back to her classes and finish the school

year properly.

Quinn was just about to reach the exit of the Auditorium when she ran into Santana who had a look of determination of getting what she wanted.

"_Wow this is getting really annoying!" _Quinn thought.

"What do you want S?" Quinn asked dully. She seriously did not have the energy or be in the state of mind to discuss or argue about anything.

"I just want to know if you told Rachel about the adoption." Santana asked as if this were any other time when they talked.

"Yes, so leave me alone S." Quinn pushed past Santana to exit the auditorium. She knew she would have to try and explain to Rachel that she had no intention of hurting the girl in any

way. But she wasn't sure she knew where to start. Quinn sat through the rest of the day organizing her thoughts so that she would not hurt Rachel any more than she already seemed to

have done.

* * *

AN: I'm seriously in need of a BETA!

Passionately Simple: what do you mean by expanding the scenes?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee even though I really want to!

* * *

Santana POV:

_Okay finally school is out. Now how to go about talking to Rachel… _

Santana was walking towards her locker trying to figure out how she was going to approach Rachel. Santana was deep in thought and didn't see the small brunette when she turned the

corner, which is why currently Santana is lying on top of the small diva.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay Rachel?" asked Santana while helping the girl up and then gathering the stuff that was dispersed in the hallway floor

from the collision.

"…yes.,," replied the small brunette in a small voice that Santana wasn't sure if she said anything.

_Great just great Santana look what you did now. How the HELL are you going to confess your feeling for the girl now you big klutz! What do I say now? Why did she not give me a huge lecture? I _

_wonder if I hurt her head when I landed on her, which is why she's looking at me like that? …why is she looking at me like that? Okay breathe girl breathe!_

After the little pep talk she was having with herself Santana managed to ask the small diva if she really was okay. Santana ran her hand though Rachel's hair to make sure there were no

bumps or burses. Then she looked over the girl from top to bottom, which was making Rachel very uncomfortable; while thanking God that the hallway was empty.

"Santana… a-a what are you doing? I said I was okay.

Also you called me Rachel? Not Berry why? Since when do you even talk to me without an insult?" said Rachel in one breath.

As Santana trying to clear the fog that occurred in her mind she noticed Quinn on the other end of the hallway. She knew seeing Quinn would upset Rachel so she quickly decided to move

the conversation outside. So Santana completely forgot about Rachel's inquiry to her current behavior and asked "Rachel can I talk to you outside?" Santana asked hurriedly

"uhh…yes, of course, but why?" asked Rachel but before she could get an answer Rachel was pulled out the double doors and into the parking lot which was as vacant as the hallway they

just left.

"May I ask what this is all about Santana?" Rachel was scared of the girl that stood in front of her in her cheerio uniform but being more curious than fearful as to why Santana was

behaving the way she was towards her which was very confusing she stood in front of the girl. Rather than go to her own car and drive home.

As Santana though about how to tell her how she felt and ask for her forgiveness for her behavior towards the brunette the past two years. Santana watched as the small girl creased her

face in confusion which was so cute in Santana's eyes that she almost for got to be answering the girl in front of her.

Sheepishly Santana finally took a deep breathe and asked "Rachel I know I haven't been the nicest person…ugh…lets face it I was the worst person who enjoyed torturing you almost the

past two years. Look Rachel what I'm trying to tell you is that I really would like to ask for your forgiveness and maybe even be friends if you want." _Actually girlfriend would be preferable but _

_I think that might scare you off…I don't even know if you even swing that way…why is she looking at me like I have two heads? Does she think this is some joke? Uhgh ….this is going to harder _

_than I thought? She's going to walk way I just know it..._

Rachel's POV:

_Did Santana just ask to be my friend? Wow! I can't believe what she saying. She even asked for me to forgive her? I wonder if this is some ploy to get my guard down and then hurt me later. But _

_Rachel took the moment to really look in to the latin girls eyes and saw fear and disappointment in them. _

Rachel decided to take a chance and forgive thegirl and start a friendship with the girl.

"Santana…I forgive you. Just could I ask you a question though what made you change your opinion of me and why now? And do you really want to start a friendship with me?"

Santana was looking at the ground when Rachel was speaking thinking she was going to be rejected but to her surprise Rachel was going to forgive her so simply that she couldn't believe

what she just heard. Santana's head snapped up and faced the small diva to make sure she wasn't imagining things and saw a small smile grace her features.

_Wow…even those small smiles gives me butterflies in my stomach. Oh this is going to be hard to just stay friends with her but at least it's a step in the right direction._

"Rachel to answer your question yes, I want to be friends with you; really. The when was back in sectionals? The why is because you believed in me right away without a second glance

while no one else did." Santana replied. Rachel noticed that tinting of pink appear on the girl features and realized the girl was blushing.

Rachel was pleasantly surprised to see this new side of the Latina.

Back in the Hallway:

_Did I just see S talking to Rachel? What is she up to now? I told her I said everything about the adoption to Rachel. Hopefully it wasn't anything about me. Now I really need to talk to Rachel and _

_get everything straightened out. I need to show her I've changed._

* * *

_AN: Britney doesn't exist she will appear later if the story goes as planned, unless my muse trys and change it..._

_Also any feed back will be very much appreciated but try not to be too hard, I like things sugar coated. ^-^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! My muse got away from me.

Also I want to thank my BETA! you are awesome for the fast reply! Thank you!

* * *

**W. McKinley High parking lot: **

As Quinn walked out into the parking lot of school she noticed two major things, first Santana was getting into Rachel's car and second they were smiling at each other, like they were

friends.

_What the hell is going on! _Quinn thought.

Before Quinn could reach Rachel's car they already left. She was now alone in an empty school parking lot, more confused than ever.

**Rachel's House:**

"Wow…" was all Santana could say when she walked into the Berry residence.

The house that Rachel grew up in was huge. It was white with red bricks outside. But inside was a different story. From the outside you wouldn't have guessed how big and spacious the

house was until you walked in. Standing in the foyer, Santana admired the interior design. She could tell that one of Rachel's dads had a great eye for design. The warm colors of the walls,

bold colored furniture and decorative pieces pulled the whole room together in a nice way, making you feel welcomed and relaxed the moment you walked in. As Rachel placed her items

from cleaning out her locker earlier down in the entry way she noticed Santana wasn't moving and was kind of blocking her way.

"Santana you know you can go farther into the house; I mean I did invite you over, it's not like your trespassing." Rachel said while nudging the Latina to move and not stand like a statue.

"Oh. Sorry." Santana mumbled.

"Want a tour?" Rachel asked, looking around to make sure there was nothing embarrassing that needed to be removed.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble"

The two girls walked around the house; seeing the living room, dinning room, spacious kitchen, back yard, then the two guest rooms. Down the hall was Rachel's dad's room, which they

just skipped, then finally they made there way to a small flight of stairs leading to her room. As they were ascending the stairs Santana noticed that there was a little seating area just

outside her room, with French doors that lead to a balcony and showed a view of the large yard.

Rachel opened her bedroom door. As she placed her belonging by her desk Santana observed the room with interest and some shock.

"Wow!" Santana whispered as she noticed the large selection of DVDs next to the 50" LCD screen TV. By the door was a small love seat with a table, in the middle of the room a small

chandler hung from the ceiling and a black four poster queen size bed with a grey lace drape and a deep purple comforter with black imprint designs. The walls were painted in a deep

magenta type of color making the room fit Rachel.

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve."

"Your room has changed since I last saw it on you're MySpace"

"Oh, that; well my daddy was begging to redesign my room, so I made a bet and lost, so he made it into his project, which, surprisingly, I liked in the end."

"So are both your dad's interior designers?"

"No, my daddy Michael is an architect, my dad James is a Neurosurgeon at Saint Peter's; but my daddy loves to design for fun."

"So…what are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm actually going to a theater camp in New York for 8 weeks; which reminds me, I need to start packing. What about you? Anything exciting planned?"

_What! Great now what am I supposed to do? I really wanted to get to know her over the summer…hummm I guess I'll have to wait until she comes back for the last three weeks before school _

_starts again. _

Santana looked disappointed when Rachel told her summer plans, but quickly hid it and replied that she was just hanging around town and going to Cheerio camp for four weeks starting

next month. Santana then decided to help Rachel pack, and maybe try and get rid of some of her sweaters.

Rachel led the Latina to back of her room where her walk in closet was. Inside it was huge, in the middle of it were drawers for her accessories and undergarments, back along the wall

were shoes, one side of the wall contained Rachel's usual school clothes, and on the other side were high fashion, trendy and brand new clothing with the tags still on them. Along the

same wall were bags in all sizes, and colors.

"Uhh, Rachel why on earth do you not wear any of these clothes or use these bags they all look brand new!"

"Well they are new, and the reason they're new is because I've never had a reason to wear them."

"Hello school would be a good place as any to wear these!"

"Why, so they can be ruined with slushies, no way!"

"I'm really sorry about that. But, wow, you have to try these on! I would have never guessed you'd be loaded!"

"What is that supposed to mean!" Rachel looked at Santana pointedly.

"Well come on, do you honestly not see your clothes? The skirts are cute, but the animal sweaters, and the amount of argyle you own, and those penny loafers you wear; I would think

you were dressed by your grandmother and shopped at the Village thrift store, no offense."

"Santana just because you say 'no offense', doesn't mean I don't take offense to what you say!" Rachel huffed crossing her arms.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…I should have just gone with my instincts and ignored Santana. But I really wanted a friend in Lima._

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just stating my opinion. I'll stop with my comments if you let me pick out your clothes for your trip."

"…Fine…" Rachel slowly nodded, and went to grab her suit case while Santana started to roam though her clothes.

* * *

A/n: please review and if anyone wants to suggest some idea's I'm willing to take some! thanks for reading!


End file.
